


Playing Dirty

by Jaiden_S



Series: Jai's Trick or Treat Drabble Stories [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 16:03:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2474147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaiden_S/pseuds/Jaiden_S
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve likes it when Bucky plays dirty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing Dirty

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 of Jai's Trick or Treat Drabble Stories
> 
> Prompt: Steve/Bucky, training, kissing  
> Gifted to: Silver Trails

Bucky heard Steve’s footfalls pounding the ground behind him. No way was that punk going to pass him again. He timed his stride to catch Steve with a hipcheck as he tried to run past.

“That’s cheating,” barked Steve, stumbling along the trail.

“And?” Bucky shoved Steve backward and followed him down to the ground behind some bushes.

“And I like it when you play dirty.” Steve rolled over and pinned Bucky to the ground.

Bucky pulled Steve down to him with a hand to the back of his neck and kissed him hard with breathless need. “Yeah, I know.”


End file.
